Various mobile communication schemes and frequency bands are adopted for personal mobile communication as communication technology develops. For example, such communication schemes include, e.g., global system for mobile communication (GSM), EGSM, digital cellular switch (DCS), personal communication service (PCS), and wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA), which may use frequency bands, such as 700 Mhz, 850 Mhz, 900 Mhz, 1.8 Ghz, 1.9 Ghz, 2.1 Ghz, or 2.6 Ghz.
Other communication schemes or frequency bands may also be put to use. Recently under discussion is fifth generation (5G) communication system or pre-5G communication system to respond to the demand for increasing wireless data traffic since 4G communication system came into commerce. Adopting ultra-high frequency millimeter wave (mmWave) bands (e.g., 60 GHz bands) is taken into account for 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system.
Diversified communication schemes and frequency bands require multiband antenna-equipped electronic devices, (e.g., multiband terminals) that can selectively use the existing frequency bands and the newly added frequency bands. Multiband terminals may be terminals having a multiband transceiver and capable of transmitting and receiving multiband signals. A multiband terminal performs switching on the multiband antenna through a multiband antenna switching module to selectively use one of the multiple bands. A multiband antenna may be implemented by putting a switch between an antenna and another.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.